Miles Apart
by 5boys10kidneys1band1direction
Summary: Lucy is best friends with Liam Payne, but she wants to be more then friends with his friend Niall.


I grew up in a little town, down the street from my best friend, Liam Payne. We have been friends ever since I moved onto this street. I was 6 almost 7, and I was terrified about not finding any friends. I still remember watching the little boy running down the street after his soccer ball. It was rolling about 10 feet ahead of him, it almost reached me. "Hey, can you get the ball!" he yelled. I looked both ways across the street then ran to grab it. It rolled right to my feet. I bent down and picked it up. The name "Liam Payne" was written across the ball in sharpie. I looked up at him. He was out of breath. "Thanks!" he said as I handed him the ball.

"No problem," I said shyly.

He looked up at my house, "You're moving in here?" I nodded. "Awesome!" he smiled at me. "I'm Liam."

"Lucy." I smiled.

"Well, Lucy, want to play some soccer?" he tossed the ball into the air and caught it. I nodded.

Ever since then, we've been best friends. We hung out every day after school, playing soccer and watching TV. During summers we went on vacation with each other's family. I never really got along with the other girls in my class. They were into designer outfits, mini skirts, and high heels. I was into soccer uniforms, sweatpants, and cleats. But I was okay with that because Liam was always there for me. We told each other everything and were always with each other. We went to each other's soccer games and cheered each other on. As kids, we spent hours in Liam's tree house, usual coloring or sharing secrets or listening to music and sometimes I taught him how to play guitar.

One day when I was sleeping over Liam's, we were about 10, we went into his living room and his mom was watching TV. I saw the word "The X Factor" popped on the screen. I never watched this show but Liam always went on about it. "I'm going to be on this show on day." He whispered to me. I smiled at him and nodded.

He was always walking around singing and listening to music. "I promise I'll watch you on TV." I said as Liam's face glowed.

*6 years later*

I sat on my couch scrolling through twitter, seeing thousands of tweets congratulating the new boy band, One Direction, on being together for 2 years. I read as the tweets kept coming, these fans were crazy. I smiled when I saw the tweet, " Real_Liam_Payne: I'm so proud of you and the boys! Can't wait for year 3! #2yearsof1D" Liam did it. He went on The X Factor and performed_ Cry Me A River, _like I promised him when we were 10, I watched it on TV. He was amazing, but sadly he didn't make it through as a solo artist, but on the bright side he made it through as a boy band with four other solos singers; Louis, Niall, Harry, and Zayn.

They were all great singers, but there was something about Niall, that just made me weak in the knees every time I heard him sing. He was very attractive, he played the guitar, and had a great personality. I smiled when I read his tweet, "Guys its been 2 years today since we were formed, its been incredible so far, its all down to you guys! Love you all so much! Thanks you!" I closed twitter and dialed Liam's number. He picked up after 2 rings. "Lucifer!" I giggled at his nickname for me.

"Congrats on your 2 years!" I tried to sound like a crazed fan girl.

He laughed. "Thanks, I can't believe it's been two years. I miss you! How hav-"he got cut off by someone in the background.

"Who's that?'' I heard someone ask; judging from the accent, I could tell it was Louis.

"It's Lucy." Liam said to him.

"!" I heard Louis yell at the top of his lungs.

I laughed. "Louis said hi." Liam said.

"Hey Lou!" I said.

"She says hi." Liam said to Louis.

"Yay!" Louis screamed.

"Jesus..." Liam said trying to ignore him. "Anyway, how have you been?"

"I've been good, I miss you, it's so boring playing soccer by myself." I joked. "Any dates when you guys are coming back?" I asked and leaned back on my couch.

"Well I was going to surprise you, but the boys and I are coming to my house in about a week. We need a place to hide out on break." I could tell he was smiling.

I jumped up, full of excitement "Really!"

He laughed, "Yeah! We'll be there for about 2 weeks."

"Oh my God that's awesome I can't wait to see you!"

"LLLIIIIAAAAAAMMMM!" I heard Niall call out. "Were going out!"

Liam sighed. "Sorry Luc, I got to go. I can't wait to see you too!"

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out to dinner, time to celebrate!"

I laughed, "Have fun and call when you can! Tell the boys I said congrats. Bye!"

"Will do and see you soon!" I hit end call and put the phone down with a smile on my face. I was going to get to see them soon. Liam. And Niall. I took a deep breath.

I woke up to absolute silence. I was the only one home, again. My mom was _always _at work and god only knows where my dad's at. He hasn't been home since I was 8. Liam and the boys were coming today. I had to go and clean up and get ready. It was the longest week of my life waiting for Liam to come back. It's been to long. I rolled out of bed and checked the time. It was 10:00, their flight got in at 12.

I cleaned the house as fast as I could and hurried to go jump in the shower. I heard a knock on the door as I finished my hair. I quickly ran down the stairs and to the door. "Lucy!" Liam exclaimed as I opened the door. I can't believe he was finally back. He wrapped his arms around me and I him. I buried my face into his chest and smiled to myself. I had my best friend back again, for two weeks. Our arms dropped, "Look at you! You look amazing!"

"Thanks! So do you!" I smiled and backed up so they could walk in. Liam took his normal spot on the couch. I turned back to the door and saw Louis walking in, arms opened.

"Hey Luc." He smiled and hugged me.

"Hey Lou!"

Harry and Zayn ran in yelling "Group hug!" they screamed "Lucy!" as the surrounded me. I felt a third body on top of us, nearly knocking us over. I laughed as I heard the Irish accent fill the room.

"Ahhh, it's good to be back!" Niall laughed.

"Guys don't hurt her!" Liam called out from the couch. I laughed as they backed away. They threw their bags into a pile on the floor and took seats on the couch. I walked over and sat in between Niall and Liam. Liam looked around the room. "Mom home?" he asked. We always acted like each other's parents was our own. I shock my head back and forth. He rubbed my shoulder and tried to change the subject. "Niall you hungry?" Liam asked standing up.

"I got it" I offered but Liam pushed me back down onto the couch.

"Stop, we got it." He turned back to Niall, "Come on."

I watched as Niall walked into the kitchen. I caught myself smiling. "Lucy?" I heard Harry's voice snap be back to reality. He looked at me, then to Niall, then back to me. He flashed me one of his mischievous smiles. I shock my head smiling. I heard a pan clatter on my kitchen floor. My head shot towards my kitchen.

"Sorry!" Niall yelled out.

"What did I tell you Niall!" Louis yelled jokingly marching into the kitchen. "Don't break the girl's house!"

I laughed to myself. Just like old times. Harry moved over and sat next to me, Zayn took the other side. "So, you and Niall?" Harry winked and nudged my shoulder.

"Are just friends!" I protested.

"Sure…" Zayn trailed off.

"You keep telling yourself that." Harry chimed back in.

Louis walked into the living with a big red stain on the front of his shirt, covering the blue and white strips. "Umm, we had a small problem…"

I stood up. "What are you guys doing to my kitchen…"

"Psh, nothing much." Louis said as I heard another cabinet slam and glass shatter across the tile floor. I closed my eyes and put my hand on my forehead.

"Sorry…" Liam said quietly.


End file.
